


Три дня на дыбе

by Savannah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Amnesia, Blood and Torture, Dark, Dark Dean Winchester, Dealfic, Demon Dean Winchester, Hell, M/M, Objectification, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus, Shaving Kink, Sibling Incest, Silence Kink, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah/pseuds/Savannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На это ушли месяцы, но он отыскал-таки демона перекрестка, готового вытащить душу Дина из ада. Условия сделки звучали слишком заманчиво и наверняка таили в себе какой-то подвох. Сэм согласился без колебаний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три дня на дыбе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Days on the Rack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221235) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



> Illustrated by Bob_;)

– Приберег для тебя кое-что особенное, – прошипел Аластар, закручиваясь плотным черным клубком дыма вокруг новой души на дыбе Дина.

– Что в нем особенного? – задумчиво поинтересовался Дин, внимательно рассматривая свои инструменты. Нужно было убедиться, что никто к ним не прикасался с тех пор, как он отчистил их от следов вчерашней бойни. Он уже сломал для Аластара сотни душ. Разорвал в клочья, одну за другой. И удовольствия от работы больше никакого. Слишком все просто. 

– Малец заключил сделку, – вкрадчиво произнес Аластар. – Ему всего-то надо продержаться три дня в аду, не проронив ни слова. В таком случае, он сможет вернуться домой с тем, за чем пришел.

Дин покачал головой. Похоже на одну из сделок Кроули. Люди никогда не удосуживались прочесть написанное мелким шрифтом.

– Конечно, если он заговорит, станет нашим навсегда, – продолжил Аластар. – И, сомневаюсь, что кто-то ему сообщил, что три дня наверху по нашим меркам равны году. 

Послышался лязг металла, фигура на дыбе дернулась, пробуя крепость своих оков.

– Он весь твой, Динно. Не гони лошадей. Наслаждайся, – прошелестел Аластар голосом, полным обещания самых лучших, мрачных удовольствий.

Дин облизнул губы. Он давно уже просил у Аластара возможности показать, на что способен, настоящего вызова, работы, достойной мастера. Вот оно. Аластар не расщедрился на информацию. Обычно Дин знал о душе все: о ее жизни, о семье, о том, что именно она совершила, чтобы оказаться на его дыбе. Такого рода знание позволяло отыскивать слабые места. Без него же придется импровизировать.

Аластар, скручиваясь, отплыл в сторону, чтобы Дин смог рассмотреть душу, распятую на его дыбе, обнаженную и уязвимую. Тело, высокое и сильное, принадлежало мужчине за двадцать. Определенно его типаж. Карие глаза, прикованные к Дину, полны изумления и ужаса – полдела сделано. Что-то в нем было смутно знакомым. 

– Я его знаю? – рассеяно спросил Дин, прикидывая, с чего лучше начать. Он надеялся, что эта душа сломается не слишком быстро.

– Узнаешь, – произнес Аластар со смешком, который словно наждаком прошелся по остаткам Диновой души, и унесся из пыточной, оставляя их наедине.

Дин отвел со лба каштановые волосы парня. Челка снова упала на глаза. Дин захватил ее в горсть, выудил свой охотничий нож и полоснул лезвием по прядям. Все закончилось прежде, чем душа успела отреагировать, напрягаясь в своих оковах. Дин аккуратно вернул нож на свое почетное место среди инструментов. Поднес пучок волос к лицу парня. Небольшое усилие воли, и вот уже они задымились и вспыхнули. Дин раскрыл ладонь и позволил скрученным, пылающим прядям скатиться и упасть на обнаженную грудь души. В воздухе повисла тяжелая вонь паленых волос. 

– Я тебя сломаю, – пообещал ему Дин.

Парень зло прищурил глаза.

– Стыдиться тут нечего, – уверенно продолжил Дин. – Рано или поздно ломаются все. Ты себе даже представить не можешь, какую боль я причиню. Сдеру кожу заживо, выжгу глаза, отрежу член и заставлю им подавиться. А потом соберу тебя по кусочкам и на следующий день сделаю что-нибудь похлеще. Я у Аластара лучший. – Голос его звенел от гордости. 

Душа побледнела.

– Вопрос не в том, сломаешься ли ты. А в том, когда это произойдет. Поэтому, что бы ты ни надеялся получить от этой сделки... Что бы ни счел достойным своей жизни, предложенной на блюдечке... Тебе этого не видать. С таким же успехом можешь сдаться прямо сейчас и избежать всех этих страданий. Ну же, всего лишь одно маленькое словечко. Скажи мне… Назови свое имя.

Дин сам не заметил, как наклонился вперед, желая услышать ответ, и едва успел увернуться от удара головой в лоб. 

– Ты мне нравишься, детка, – рассмеялся Дин, и пыточная ответила странным эхом. – Ох, и повеселимся же мы. Ну, я-то уж точно. До завтра.

Дин оставил душу в темноте наедине с воображением и криками проклятых. Нужно было подготовиться.

На следующий день парень моргал от внезапно ослепившего его света и следил за тем, как Дин проверяет свои инструменты. Дин бросил одобрительный взгляд на очертания души. Это задание было проверкой, но могло стать и наградой от Аластара.

Дин потянулся и ласково отодвинул челку с лица парня. Тот отдернулся, ударившись затылком о дыбу, и сглотнул от осознания происходящего.

– Говорил же, – подмигнул Дин. – Неважно, что я с тобой делаю, на следующий день ты у меня, как огурчик. Не то, что наверху. В смерть тут не сбежишь. Ненадолго, по крайней мере. Боль заканчивается только тогда, когда я захочу, чтобы она кончилась. Уверен, что не хочешь по-хорошему?

Душа упрямо стиснула зубы.

Дин расплылся в улыбке.

– Ладно, пусть будет по-плохому. Не волнуйся, сегодня не будем торопиться. Должны же мы познакомиться поближе, правда?

В тот день Дин тщательно изучил фигуру души, отмечая для себя каждый пройденный дюйм, каждую реакцию. Все, что могло пригодиться. Душа напрягалась, стоило встать позади нее, и начинала выворачивать шею в попытке его увидеть. Тело было мускулистым, но слишком поджарым. Похоже, совсем недавно он сильно похудел. Руки украшали мозоли и шрамы, отметины от стрельбы, ножевых и рукопашных схваток. Дин предположил бы военное прошлое, если бы не эти дурацкие волосы. Он проследил семнадцать шрамов, исполосовавших кожу, совершенно нечувствительных, за исключением того, что находился рядом с позвоночником. Стоило Дину его коснуться, как душа начинала отчаянно рваться из своих кандалов. Обратная сторона коленей и ступни были чувствительны к щекотке. Член парня дернулся, когда Дин провел ладонью по соскам, но опал, стоило слегка огладить между ягодиц. 

– Солнышко, да ты девственник? – спросил Дин. – Мы с тобой это исправим. 

Группового изнасилования хватало, чтобы сломить множество душ, особенно, если участие принимали демоны в нечеловеческом обличии. Но Аластар отдал эту душу Дину, и он не хотел ею делиться.

Дин осторожно изучал мускулатуру и иннервацию, сухожилия и связки. Левое запястье и плечо потеряли часть своей гибкости – признак старых травм. К тому времени, как Дин закончил, парня трясло и он весь покрылся холодным потом, натянутый как струна, от остроты ощущений, которым Дин так и не позволил перейти в боль.

– Завтра, – пообещал Дин, оставив душу наедине с воплями в темноте.

На следующий день Дин хмуро оглядел свои инструменты. Все они казались неуместными. Ведь сегодня его первый раз с душой, и он должен стать особенным. Он не хотел, чтобы что-нибудь становилось между ним и мальчишкой, даже любимый охотничий нож. Дин отошел от стола с пустыми руками, и душа, до этого со страхом следившая за ним, облегченно обвисла на дыбе.

– Выспался, солнышко? – спросил Дин. Душа закатила глаза, заставив Дина улыбнуться. Он сел на каменный пол, и дыба услужливо опустилась вслед за ним. 

Дин подхватил левую руку, там, где заканчивались оковы, и принялся разминать узлы, которые подметил вчера в сильной мышце у основания большого пальца. Как только удалось их расслабить, он принялся ласкать костяшки и прижал руку парня к своей щеке, медленно поглаживая большим пальцем чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне запястья. Пульс души потихоньку замедлился. Дин нежно потянул пальцы и размял ладонь. Он поднял взгляд и увидел полуприкрытые глаза парня.

Дин переломил кость мизинца. Душа вскрикнула и прикусила рвущийся наружу стон до того, как тот обернулся словом. Дин выкрутил палец, заставив сломанные кости заскрипеть друг о друга. Парень дернулся, но не издал ни звука.

– Запомни, – произнес Дин. – Если хочешь, чтобы я перестал, тебе стоит только слово сказать. 

Он выждал мгновенье. Но душа лишь свирепо смотрела на него. 

– Нет? Ну ладушки, тогда начнем веселье. 

Дин быстро переломал оставшиеся пальцы на этой руке, затем встал и наступил на нее, вдавив каблук своего ботинка в кожу, плоть и кости, чем добыл себе отменный вопль. Он вывернул левое плечо, оседлал парня и устроил ему старый добрый мордобой. 

К тому времени, как душа потеряла сознание, у нее был сломан нос, а правый глаз отек и не открывался. 

Дин остановился.

– Эй, – мягко позвал он. – Очнись. – Здоровый глаз парня медленно открылся. – Хорошо, – мурлыкнул Дин. – А теперь оставайся со мной.

Стоило душе проморгаться и полностью прийти в сознание, Дин вернулся к работе. Серия ударов по болевым точкам не нанесла никакого серьезного вреда, лишь заставила парня идеально корчиться прямо у вставшего Динова члена. Он собирался трахнуть эту душу на следующий день, но никогда не был силен в сдерживании собственных порывов. Дин облизал два пальца, хорошенько их обслюнявив, и вставил парню в задницу. Тот закричал и попытался увернуться от проникновения.

– Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? – поспешно спросил Дин, жаждая оказаться внутри обжигающей тесноты. – Только скажи. Знаешь, я остановлюсь, если ты попросишь. 

Он осознал, что дышит тяжело и громко, и задержал дыхание в ожидании ответа. Душа отвернулась. Дин застыл каменным изваянием с пульсирующим членом наизготовку. Ему нужно было видеть глаза души, когда он втиснется внутрь. Наконец, она повернулась к нему – здоровый глаз полон непролитых слез. По щеке сползла одинокая слеза из другого глаза, того, что затек и не открывался. Дин застонал и толкнулся в крохотную дырку, подбадриваемый болезненным выдохом души. Слишком тесно и сухо. Фрикции приносили боль, но Дин любил боль, и вскоре кровь облегчила проникновение. 

Душа замерла – взгляд стал пустым и отстраненным, – ушла в себя. Дин вцепился в ее живот и прочертил кровавый след внезапно ставшими нечеловечески длинными и острыми когтями. Парень ошеломленно, резко втянул воздух и не удержал сорванного рыдания. 

– Вот так, – простонал Дин измученной, всхлипывающей, прекрасной душе, бьющейся под ним. 

Дин поднес когти ко рту и слизнул с них кровь. О, это было изумительно. 

– Вот так. Просто красавчик. Тугая маленькая дырка вокруг моего члена. Дерет охренеть, как больно, да? Попросишь меня остановиться? Нет. Не надо. Хочу этого. Хочу тебя. Так, блядь, сильно.

Дин врывался жестко и быстро, выбивая тихие болезненные стоны из души, которая не станет, не сможет ему отказать; он был близок, нужно было совсем немного. Он схватил ее за руку – сломанные кости скрипели и крошились под хваткой. Душа вопила в такой чистейшей агонии, что замолчали пристыженные проклятые. Дин все кончал и кончал, и когда душа бездыханно обмякла под ним, член его все еще пульсировал глубоко внутри нее.

Дин рухнул на душу, да так и остался. Он не… он раньше не знал, что удовольствие способно переполнять так же, как боль. Наконец он вышел и потянулся. Дин принес тряпки, которыми полировал лезвия, и вытер кровь, сопли и слезы с лица души, обнажая темно-фиолетовые синяки. Нежно вправил парню нос и сидел рядом, ероша взмокшие волосы. 

Его задачей было сломать эту душу и Дин не рискнул бы облажаться. Но спешить было некуда. У него был в запасе год. И он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. 

День за днем Дин знакомил душу со всеми своими инструментами. С охотничьим ножом и остальными лезвиями. Тавром для клеймения. Плеткой и кнутом. Крюками и иглами. С испепеляющим пламенем преисподней. С адским льдом и превращением в мерзлые осколки. Знакомил с кислотой. Дюжиной видов яда. С тупыми инструментами, дробящими кости, и другими, столь острыми, что душа могла истечь кровью, даже не ощутив пореза. 

Затем шли более изощренные пытки – слишком много удовольствия, снова и снова, до крика, до боли и по новой. Или почти, вот-вот, но не совсем. Дин часами держал душу на грани, а затем сталкивал по ту сторону, прошив обжигающей болью, оставляя ее дрожащей и полной благодарности.

Парень был невероятно отзывчивым. Другие души ломались, сбегали в беспамятство или сумасшествие, ускользали туда, где Дину было их не достать. Он – нет. Только не эта душа. Дину достаточно было одного лишь слова, малейшего поощрения, и душа снова возвращалась к нему, полностью переживая все. Дин показал всего себя, отдал ей все, что только мог, вершины агонии и экстаза, то, чем так и не смог поделиться ни с одной из прежних душ.

– Соберись, – сказал Дин, его рука покоилась внутри открытой грудной клетки. 

Затуманенные, полные слез глаза вернулись к его лицу. 

– Готов к большему?

Парень неглубоко вдохнул – Дин ощутил это изнутри. Осторожно кивнул.

Дин глубже погрузил кисть в полость тела, ни на миг не отрывая взгляда от глаз души.

– Уже почти. Отлично справляешься. Еще чуть-чуть. 

Вот оно. Бешеное сердцебиение души под растопыренными кончиками пальцев.

Черт. От ощущения у Дина шла кругом голова, во рту пересохло. Он и мечтать не мог, что такое удастся, что душа доверится ему и будет сохранять спокойствие и неподвижность, несмотря на боль.

– Какая прелесть, – прервал их вкрадчивый голос Аластара.

Парень дернулся, зарычав на демона. Острый кончик сломанного ребра проткнул что-то жизненно важное внутри. Дин вытащил руку как можно быстрее и аккуратнее. Впихнул скользкие внутренности в зияющую рану на груди, но дело было сделано. Душа забилась в конвульсиях, захрипела, неспособная сделать вдох. Не прошло и пары минут, как ее не стало.

Дин, онемевший от переполняющего его гнева, отшвырнул стол со всеми своими инструментами так, что тот врезался в противоположную стену. Те с грохотом посыпались на пол, отскакивая и разбиваясь, и беспорядочной грудой легли у подножия дыбы. 

– Не входи сюда, когда я работаю, – наконец выдавил Дин.

Аластар изогнулся вперед, клубы дыма погрузились в открытую рану сквозь ребра души, смакуя то, на что он не имел никакого права. 

– Мальчик мой. Я с радостью позволил тебе всласть поиграться с этой душой и ценю проявленное тобой мастерство. Но сроки поджимают – осталось всего два дня. Уверен, что тебе не нужна моя помощь? Или, может быть, Мэг? После всего этого времени, проведенного только с тобой, другой демон может оказаться тем, что нужно, чтобы… 

– Нет, – холодно прервал его Дин. – Ты видел, как она отреагировала на тебя. Другой демон только заставит ее упорнее сопротивляться. 

Дин излучал уверенность. 

– Эта душа уже мне сдается. И вот-вот сломается. Просто позволь мне делать свое дело, Аластар. 

Аластар выскользнул оттуда без единого слова. Дин принялся за работу, приводя комнату в порядок. Он вычистил, заточил и нашел замену всему, что сломал. Для завтрашней сессии все должно было быть идеальным.

Когда на следующий день душа открыла глаза, Дин ее уже ждал:

– Проснись и пой, солнышко, – сказал он. – Сегодня у меня на тебя планы.

Душа недоверчиво выгнула бровь, но где-то там, внутри, крылась слабая улыбка.

Дин осмотрел инструменты и выбрал пару обычных ножниц. Он опустился на пол у дыбы, рядом с головой души, и начал срезать длинные лохматые волосы. Душа расслабилась под осторожными прикосновениями, позволив Дину поворачивать ее голову сначала в одну, затем в другую сторону, пока на голове не осталось ничего, кроме колючего ежика волос. Дин отложил ножницы и полил голову парня теплой водой, заботливо прикрывая глаза ладонью.

Затем взял опасную бритву. Душа сделала глубокий вдох, выдохнула, концентрируясь, и заглянула Дину прямо в глаза, готовая к очередной порции боли.

– Сегодня я тебя не обижу, – пообещал Дин. – Если только сам не попросишь.

Лоб души непонимающе нахмурился. Дин усмехнулся и провел опасной бритвой по макушке, сбривая остатки волос, осторожно, чтобы не оставить на коже ни царапины. Когда с волосами было покончено, он смочил и выбрил щеки и шею, игнорируя умоляющий тихий скулеж. А когда гаденыш попытался толкнуться на лезвие и перерезать себе глотку, и вовсе убрал бритву как можно дальше.

– Хочешь чего-то? – спросил Дин. – Тогда попроси.

Парень смерил его пристальным взглядом и отчаянно затряс головой.

– Ну, как знаешь, солнышко. 

Дин продолжил брить тело души. Сначала волосы на груди, затем густые, пахучие волосы подмышек. Соскабливая дорожку волос от пупка до паха, Дин осторожно отводил толстый член подальше от скользящей бритвы, никак не реагируя на судорожный вдох. Дин остановился, чтобы заточить лезвие, тихий шорох металла о ремень успокаивал, унимал торопливые, тяжелые вдохи мальчишки. Он сбрил курчавые волосы в паху и принялся за яйца. Покончив с ними, перешел к бедрам. Сверху донесся низкий, разочарованный стон. Дин улыбнулся.

Когда тело души было полностью выбрито, Дин взял мягкую, теплую, влажную ткань и обтер каждый дюйм ее кожи. Он задержался на сосках мальчишки, на чувствительном местечке за ухом и на тазовой косточке. Дин дунул на влажную головку вставшего, напряженного члена. Душа ахнула и попыталась толкнуться ему в рот. 

– Чего ты хочешь, солнышко? Хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал? Порезал? Выебал? Я это сделаю. Все, что угодно, сделаю. Только скажи, чего ты хочешь.

Душа опустила на него затравленный взгляд. Облизнула губы и отрицательно покачала головой. 

– Упрямый, – произнес Дин. – Мне это всегда в тебе нравилось. Давай-ка проверим, каким ты можешь быть упрямым.

К концу дня единственной кровью, пролитой в тот день, была кровь от закушенной душой губы, когда та пыталась сдержать рвущиеся наружу слова.

– До завтра, – сказал Дин, выключая свет, и оставляя душу наедине с криками проклятых. 

У него оставался всего один день. Но этого хватит. Сегодня он довел душу до самых границ ее выдержки. Завтра хватит крошечного толчка, чтобы их перейти. 

Назавтра, когда Дин собирался войти в пыточную, Мэг и два ее прихвостня преградили ему путь.

– Прочь с дороги, – приказал он.

– А уж это вряд ли, – усмехнулась Мэг. – Похоже, любимчик Аластара облажался под конец. Что, делал поблажки этой душонке, Дин? Проявил чуток милосердия? – ехидно закончила она. 

– Что? Нет! Пусти меня, Мэг. Я подготовил пацана, он вот-вот сломается. Мне нужно минут десять, – лихорадочно выпалил Дин.

– Слишком поздно. Аластар уже там. Он сломает эту драгоценную душонку самолично, а ты вернешься на мою дыбу для целительного перевоспитания. Повторенье – мать ученья, м?

Дин попытался протолкнуться между демонов, но его тут же прижали к дальней стене. 

– Аластар, – закричал он, – Аластар! Эту душу болью не сломить! 

Это могло сработать вначале, но не теперь. Не после того, как Дин целый год, день за днем, тренировал ее принимать все, что ему только в голову взбредет. 

– Пацан! Просто сдайся, скажи что-нибудь! Что угодно! Ну же!

– Они тебя не слышат, – довольно промурчала Мэг, – Если хочешь, можешь вернуться к себе. Или остаться здесь и послушать, как ломает души настоящий демон. Но пока Аластар не закончит, тебе туда не попасть.

Дин сполз по стене вниз. Слушал щелканье кнута. Снова и снова. Содрогался от воспоминаний о том, как кнут Аластара захлестывает его горло, выбивая глаз. Вскрики мальчишки перешли в бессловесные вопли. За несколько часов они стали жалобными и тихими, перешли в скулеж, а затем и вовсе затихли.

Аластар взревел. Что-то негромко, глухо ухнуло. Аластар, словно ураган, вырвался из пыточной Дина, сметая все на своем пути. Мэг исчезла вслед за ним. Дин поднялся и заковылял в мастерскую.

В человеческом теле всего пять литров крови, но всегда казалось, что намного больше. Все, что осталось от этой прекрасной души, растеклось лужами по полу, разукрасило стены и даже капало с потолка. В помещении воняло горелым мясом. Инструменты Дина оплавленной, бесформенной глыбой дымились в углу. Уцелела одна лишь дыба, невредимая, готовая к новой душе. Дин пнул ее, еще раз и еще, разнося вдребезги. Он сложил все, что смог найти от парня, в кучу на полу и свернулся вокруг нее, защищая. 

Он облажался. Дин должен был сломать его как можно быстрее. Так было бы лучше для всех. Но вместо этого он тянул до последнего, наслаждаясь каждым днем, проведенным с этой душой, тем, как она смотрела на него, ее криками, слезами и улыбками. Дин собирался сломать ее в последний день. И тогда – ну, его дело было бы сделано, но, возможно, он все равно продолжал бы видеться с мальчишкой. Сломленные им души были весьма приставучи. Но он дотянул до последнего и потерял все.

Дин оглядел остатки души. Она выглядела уже почти как человек, скелет восстановлен и обрастает плотью. Вскоре душа будет вылечена и проснется. Один год. Три дня. Сделка состоялась, пари выиграно, душа исчезнет из его мастерской и появится наверху с тем, что, по ее мнению, стоило того, чтобы спуститься за ним в ад.

Парень может даже не вспомнить о нем. Будет помнить только свой последний день, с Аластаром. Это было первым, что вспомнил сам Дин. День, когда Аластар сломил его, а затем разорвал на куски за то, что продержался так долго. С другой стороны, эта душа не сломалась, так что, может, она совсем не вспомнит, что было в аду. Вновь станет девственно чистой, словно ничего не происходило. Это было бы хорошо. Но Дин не хотел… не хотел, чтобы мальчишка его забывал.

Душу потряхивало, мышцы срастались, подрагивая, пока кожа покрывала мясо. Стон. Дин вздернул душу на колени, притянул к себе и убрал волосы с лица. Знакомый. Такой знакомый. Слова сами полились из него.

– Эй, посмотри на меня. Не так уж все и плохо. Будешь как новенький. Я позабочусь о тебе. Позабочусь о тебе. Я всегда буду рядом. Это ведь моя работа, да? – веки души затрепетали. – Не оставляй меня здесь одного, – взмолился Дин. – Нет. Только не снова. Ну же, скажи что-нибудь, Сэмми!

Сэм раскрыл глаза.

– Дин, - прохрипел он. – Не брошу. Не брошу тебя, обещаю.

Губы Сэма на вкус были как кровь, как пепел, как любовь.


End file.
